


More Than A Feeling

by dynastysixx



Series: Magnitudes [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses, KISS (US Band), Led Zeppelin, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, ace? being the lost prince of jendell? more likely than you think actually, and slash was the one who ended up getting removed, i had to cut one of them from the majority of the fic for it to make sense, i'm not sure how much more i can tag without giving everything away, idk if it can even be called that it's more of an abduction really, ik the timelines don't make sense this fic was created from an idea i had at 3am, let's hope i actually finish the fic this time, look the slaxl won't happen for a w h i l e so if you're here for that... sorry, slash barely shows up i'm sorry, tagging is hard how do y'all do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynastysixx/pseuds/dynastysixx
Summary: Life in a rock band is as crazy as it gets, right? As Led Zeppelin are about to find out, that isn't always the case, especially not with forces as powerful as they're going to encounter in play. All in all, things would be a whole lot easier if they hadn't been split up and tossed to different corners of the universe.But they're not alone in this strange situation - KISS, Motley Crue and Guns N' Roses are going through the same thing, and for all of them, life is about to get so much crazier.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Magnitudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	More Than A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up alone, confused, and decisively not on Earth. Where the hell are his bandmates and, more importantly, are they even still alive?

Consciousness struck Robert like the harsh impact of a bullet, and, albeit rather reluctantly, his eyes ever so slowly fluttered open. He groaned softly as the sun’s harsh, rose-tinted rays assaulted his vision, and he turned to one side, screwing his eyes tightly shut in a desperate attempt to return to the oh-so-welcoming darkness of unconsciousness – hang on a second, rose? Eyes flying open as he shot up, he was faced with a rather decisively pink sun set against a softly orange sky.

Sighing almost dramatically, he rose to his feet, taking in the cerulean leaves on the trees that encircled him. He made a move to explore his surroundings – and stopped, as something he had caught in his grasp, seemingly whilst unconscious, attracted his attention. Glancing down briefly, he noticed it was a jacket, and a badly bloodstained one at that. The jacket seemed somehow familiar, but he knew for certain that _he’d_ never owned it, so he thought he must have seen it in a shop window recently – and then he remembered, and it **shattered** him.

The jacket was Jimmy’s favourite one, the one he’d been wearing right before Robert had woken up in this strange, altogether unfamiliar place (or, at the very least, it had _seemed_ to be just before). Crystalline tears welled in Robert’s eyes as the severity of the situation became painfully clear to him. Judging by the sheer amount of blood staining Jimmy’s jacket, there was no way he had survived whatever attack had caused Robert to wake up disoriented and alone.

“Oh, Jimmy…” he sighed softly, struggling to hold back a heartbroken sob, “what did they do to you?” Seeing as he had woken up alone, without a single other sign of life as far as he could see, he was unable to do anything but assume that Bonzo and Jonesy had met similar fates. From Robert’s perspective, he was all of Led Zeppelin that was left alive, a fractured remainder of their legacy. A sense of crushing loneliness began to overpower him, and he failed to suppress his sobs any longer. Jimmy, Bonzo, Jonesy… all gone in the blink of an eye.

Slowly, almost robotically, Robert put the bloodstained jacket on. It was a little tight, and too short, but it was a link – his only link, in fact, since his pendant had seemingly vanished – to the life that he had once led, so he didn’t particularly care. A small, sad smile briefly emerged on his face as he remembered all of the memories he had with Jimmy. How he wished he’d told his friend how he truly felt about him when he had the chance, how he wished he’d been brave enough, and now, he’d never be able to, Jimmy would never get the chance to know…

Robert shook his head abruptly, blonde curls bouncing wildly. Spiralling emotionally was the last thing he wanted to happen, especially in his current situation. He couldn’t afford to hit that level of vulnerability – he simply had to keep his wits about him if he wanted any chance of surviving on this… _alien_ planet.

Towering, intimidating, almost skyscraper-like structures far off in the distance suddenly caught his eye. Their glimmering teal lights stood out like stars against the increasingly rapidly darkening dusk sky, and Robert was all too aware of the fact that he’d never make it that far before the sun set fully. If he so much as dared to try, he’d certainly be left stranded in the suffocating darkness - defenceless, helpless, and utterly, utterly alone.

Tendrils of panic began to wrap around his mind as he turned around sharply, seeking anything that could even remotely help him – and a cave that had apparently been situated just behind him ever since he had first woken up came rather definitively into view. Christ, how hadn’t he noticed it before? The dull violet stone practically commanded attention, and the small gemstones that were set haphazardly into the curved walls, glittering brightly in the last breath of daylight, were nothing short of breath-taking. Walking cautiously through the cave’s gaping mouth, Robert found himself incapable of not running a gentle hand over the jewels that shone with every colour imaginable and then some.

Deeper and deeper into the cave Robert wandered, the wide entrance shrinking and shrinking until it appeared to be no larger than a single penny. What caught him off guard, though, was the fact that the further he walked, the cave seemed to be getting warmer instead of colder – however, it never reached the point where the temperature seemed uncomfortable to him.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, he reached a point where the tunnel-like cave gradually opened up into a colossal cavern, one that made Robert feel almost miniscule in comparison, in the centre of which stood the largest gem he had ever seen. It was a diamond, that was certain, but it was almost as tall as Robert himself, and at least as wide as a table.

Curiosity began to burn fiercely in Robert’s chest, and he found his head tilting almost instinctively to one side. He walked forwards, hand unconsciously outstretched, seeming as if he was in some sort of trance. The instant his fingertips ever so lightly brushed the smooth, opalescent surface of the gem, his eyes started to glow a brilliant, untarnished white, and what little awareness he had left of his surroundings faded altogether.

_When he seemingly awoke, he was entirely surrounded by a swirling, pulsing, almost psychedelic myriad of bright colours. The division between the ground and the sky was almost completely indistinguishable, and the longer Robert’s eyes were focused on a single point, the more nauseous he felt._

_Struggling to rise to his feet, he was unable to stay upright for even a moment before the vision-like hallucinations began to overwhelm him, and he collapsed back to the ground._

_Brief, tantalising flashes of his life passed before his eyes: the first time he’d met Jimmy, the very moment Led Zeppelin was born, the successive releases of each of their albums, the otherworldly shadow-monster that had attacked them, Jimmy falling lifelessly to the ground with a horrifically large slash wound across his chest…_

_Robert screamed without even realising it. It had been bad enough living with the knowledge that Jimmy was dead, but finding out – or, more accurately, being forced to remember – just how he had died was somehow infinitely worse. The singer felt as if the pain was ripping him apart from the inside, it was that immeasurable, that unbearable. Seeing his best friend murdered right in front of eyes, well… that was an image that would certainly never leave his memory._

_Abruptly, the images changed, and Robert realised he was seeing glimpses of what could only be the future. His eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion – the future definitely seemed strange. After all, he’d never seen anything like the maybe-human creature with a black and white face that kept showing up in the flashes in his life!_

_A pain-wrought scream seemed to echo right inside Robert’s head, forcing the colours and visions to fade away in an instant. The singer’s heart simultaneously leapt and sank as he was able to recognise the voice._

_“Jonesy?” he called, excitement starting to creep its way into his voice. If Jonesy was real, if Jonesy wasn’t actually dead… Robert would have a sliver of hope again. He wouldn’t be overwhelmingly alone anymore._

_“R-Robert…” Jonesy’s disembodied voice cried weakly, fading at an alarming rate, “help me, p-please…” Robert winced slightly, a fresh wave of tears springing into his eyes. Jonesy had sounded so lost, had seemed like he was in so much pain, and yet he still believed that Robert could help him, still trusted Robert so much. It broke the singer’s heart to realise that there was nothing he could do to help his friend._

_“Jonesy? Can you hear me, are you alright?” he shouted almost desperately, but, just as he feared, the only response he received was the persistent echoing of his own voice. Sighing in dejection, Robert turned around slowly, hoping to find some way out of this hellish dreamscape, and-_

_A figure in the distance caught his eye, one with long, slightly curly dark hair. They seemed to be racing towards him – although Robert wasn’t entirely certain that they were, he wasn’t quite certain of anything at the moment – and as they got closer…_

_“Oh my god…” Robert whispered, tears of joy forming in his eyes and a happy sob building in his throat, waiting to tear itself free – Jimmy was there, Jimmy wasn’t dead, Jimmy was alive, “oh thank god…” Before he quite realised what he was even doing, he found himself running too, faster than he could ever remember running before._

_Jimmy was close enough now for Robert to see the tears streaming down the guitarist’s face, almost a mirror image of the ones streaking down his own. They each had an arm outstretched towards the other, and just before their fingertips were able to brush together…_

Robert came back to awareness in the cave with a jolt, alone once more. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the warm wetness of the tears that had fallen whilst he was lost in the dreamscape world, and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. It had all been fake, it had merely been a hallucination, Jonesy and Jimmy really were dead and gone forever…

Stumbling almost clumsily backwards away from the huge gem, choking on another sob, Robert raced deeper and deeper into the cave, failing to notice how the cavern narrowed back into a tunnel, or how that tunnel twisted and curled, or how it split into three different paths – all he was able to think about was the fact that all three of his bandmates were gone, murdered in cold blood by something terrifyingly extra-terrestrial… why hadn’t he died with them? What was so special about him, why was he so important, that he got to live whilst his friends, his family in all but blood, didn’t?

Suddenly, he realised that he’d reached a dead end… when he walked directly into a wall. The mauve-tinted stone towered unmovingly in front of him and, turning back to face the way he came, he found that he was unable to catch so much as a glimpse of the cavern he had run from, and the terrible realisation began to set in. He was completely and utterly lost. This was how he was going to die – not in a blaze of glory alongside his closest friends like he’d dreamed of for most of his life, but starving and dehydrated in a cave, lonely and forgotten, never to be seen or heard from again. _At least,_ he thought darkly, _I’ll be with them again…_

Sighing in defeat, he slowly collapsed against the wall until it was the only thing holding him up, forehead resting gently against the cold, rough stone. Once he was gone, as he was sure he would be sooner rather than later, Led Zeppelin would be snuffed out forever. He wasn’t sure he liked that idea at all.

A cautious hand came to rest on Robert’s shoulder, and he flinched sharply, spinning around and almost hitting the stranger in the face. Wholly expecting some sort of vicious, almost primitive alien creature, he was faced with…

A human - one quite like him, no less. Was he actually on Earth still after all?

“Hey there, are you alright? You look upset…” the man said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Robert shook his head slightly, his friends’ faces coming unbidden into his thoughts. “Three of my friends, they, uh… they d-died today…” he said softly, his voice verging too close to a whimper for him to quite be comfortable.

“Oh no, don’t cry…” the stranger murmured before pausing abruptly, face contorting into a mask of slight confusion. “Robert,” Robert quickly supplied, “my name’s Robert. Well technically it’s Robert Plant, but… yeah, it’s Robert.” The stranger smiled, huffing out a brief, slightly melancholic laugh. “It’s nice to meet you, Robert Plant, my name’s Izzy Stradlin,” he said softly, “I’m guessing you’re from Earth. You sound like you are, anyways.”

Robert grinned slightly. “That I am,” he said, “as, I’m guessing, are you.” Izzy smiled, reaching out a hand. “You guessed right about that, you know,” he said with another laugh that Robert thought sounded a little less disheartened than the previous one, “and I’m guessing that you want to get out of here. Either way, I’ve got a couple of friends waiting for me outside.” Robert nodded briefly, and carefully took hold of Izzy’s hand. The guitarist smirked at him for a moment before abruptly taking off running, drawing an involuntary gasp out of the singer.

Along they ran, still hand in hand, through tunnel after tunnel, around bend after bend, not even pausing for more than half a moment when they reached the cavern where Robert had thought he’d heard Jonesy, where he’d thought he was about to be reunited with Jimmy – although the singer certainly didn’t fail to notice how Izzy’s eyes seemed to linger longingly, almost hungrily, on the huge diamond. He idly wondered whether the guitarist had gone through a similar experience to what he himself had.

After what felt like an eternity and a half, the two men stumbled out of the cavemouth and into the soft, early morning sunlight. Robert laughed breathlessly, more than happy to finally be free of those monotonous purple walls.

“Izzy! There you are, we were wondering where you’d gone off to,” an unfamiliar - and much too hyper sounding for Robert’s liking - voice cried, and Robert tensed. Izzy, however, smiled widely. “Tommy, dude, hey!” he said cheerfully, “I wasn’t planning on being in there so long, but I found this guy wandering around aimlessly in the tunnels.”

Glancing over towards the source of the voice, Robert saw two more guys, obviously known to Izzy, standing there. One of them, the one who the singer assumed must have spoken, was tall, lanky and had wild, dark hair. Next to him stood the man with the black and white face he’d seen in the hallucination – although looking at him now, he did actually seem rather human.

As if sensing Robert’s confusion, Izzy nudged him in the side before subtly pointing at the stranger in question. “Don’t worry about Gene,” the guitarist murmured, “he doesn’t actually look like that, it’s just makeup. He never takes it off, though, and we don’t know why.”

“That’s one hell of a look he’s got going on, isn’t it?” Robert said, biting back a grin, and Izzy nodded. “He says it’s what he used to wear on stage,” he replied, “so I guess he must have been in a band or something.” Overhearing them, Gene nodded briefly with a smile, although Robert managed to catch onto the sad air of the man’s expression, the underlying grief and loneliness that he tried, albeit rather unsuccessfully, to mask.

“So, Gene was in a band, huh? That’s funny, so was I…” Robert said quietly, and Izzy’s eyes widened slightly. “It’s not just you and him that were in a band, Robert,” he gasped, sounding slightly awestruck, “we all were. Different ones, of course, but still…”

Tommy came practically bounding over, grinning. “Hey,” he said brightly, holding out a hand, “I’m Tommy, Tommy Lee, nice to meet you, dude!” Robert couldn’t help but smile as he shook Tommy’s hand. “I’m Robert Plant,” he said, making Tommy grin even more, “it’s nice to meet you, too.”

Izzy smiled slightly. “Glad to see you two are getting along so far,” he murmured, before his smile faded. “Robert, about what you said about your friends… dying,” he said cautiously, feeling his heart crack just a little at the way Robert flinched ever so slightly, “I know how you’re feeling right now.”

Robert’s downcast expression abruptly changed into one of anger. “No, you don’t,” he yelled, jabbing his finger into the centre of Izzy’s chest, “you don’t know how I feel right now, and you never will!”

Izzy sighed, but before he was able to say anything, Gene stormed over and roughly shoved them apart. “For your information, Robert,” the bassist practically growled, which Robert belatedly realised were the first words Gene said to him, “Izzy **DOES** know how you feel right now. So do I, and so does Tommy. Because guess what? _The same thing happened to us too!_ ”

Like a switch had been flicked in his head, Robert’s anger ceased in an instant. “Oh god,” he gasped, “Gene, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…”

Gene quickly found his rage, as all-consuming as it had been, fading too. “It’s alright, Robert,” he said quietly, almost sheepishly, “there was no way you could have known, I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

 _I had my suspicions, though, at least about Izzy_ , Robert thought to himself, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he settled for nodding sluggishly, before promptly slumping back against a nearby tree that closely resembled an oak, overtaken by a sudden, powerful wave of exhaustion. “Well, I don’t know about you guys,” he yawned, “but I really feel like sleeping right about now.” Izzy smiled, before laughing as Tommy tried to mirror Robert’s actions, only to misjudge his own position and accidentally miss the tree entirely, instead landing rather awkwardly on the ground, flat on his back.

For the first time since he’d woken up in this strange, godforsaken new place, Robert felt… safe. He knew deep down that he could definitely trust Izzy, Gene and Tommy to protect him if anything bad happened, so he let his eyes slowly flutter closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

_He was back on Earth, finally walking out of the studio after a day that had seemed more like an eternity. Jonesy and Bonzo, having been the first two to get out of the door, were a short way ahead of him, chattering animatedly about something Robert didn’t particularly understand nor care about. Everything seemed a little… off, as if something terrible was about to happen, but with Jimmy practically joined to him at the hip, smiling broadly as he rambled on about something or other, he couldn’t bring himself to really be bothered about it._

_He watched quietly as Jimmy’s face twisted into an expression of mild confusion and he realised, much to his horror, that he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Jimmy was actually saying to him. The instant that realisation hit, everything around him seemed to disappear in a haze. If he couldn’t understand Jimmy of all people… what on earth was he supposed to do? Tears of frustration and horror began to well in his eyes. He’d never truly hear his friend again, would he? Hell, he’d probably never truly hear **anyone** ever again. He’d be isolated for the rest of his life, and…_

_“What the hell is that thing?” Jimmy’s voice cut through his mental fog, and Robert let out a brief, shuddering sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a moment, before Jimmy’s words truly sank in. Following the guitarist’s line of sight, he saw a looming shape that seemed to be completely made of shadows, completely unidentifiable as any kind of living being if it wasn’t for the huge, piercing, ruby red eyes and fanged, almost demonic grin. But that wasn’t the worst part of all this, oh no. The worst part was that this creature was headed straight for an unusually oblivious Jonesy, who at some point had finished his conversation with Bonzo and had started walking just a few feet ahead of the drummer._

_Robert tried to yell Jonesy’s name, tried to warn the bassist of his impending fate, but, to his surprise, his voice came out no louder than a whisper. **What the hell was wrong with him today?**_

_Abruptly, he felt as if his feet had been glued to the ground, and moving even an inch further forward became impossible. He was unable to do so much as reach out a hand towards Jonesy as a long, dark, sharp claw slashed at the bassist, sending him sprawling across the path. He didn’t get up, and Robert realised with a jolt that he wasn’t breathing either._

_Jonesy was dead._

_Tears began to flow down the singer’s face as he was forced to stand there, frozen by the spot by something he couldn’t figure out, unable to do anything. Out of the very corner of his eye, he could just about see Jimmy, frozen to the spot just like him, face almost a mirror image of his own emotions._

_As the creature started to lurch towards Bonzo, who somehow hadn’t been frozen yet also hadn’t noticed Jonesy being killed, the force holding Robert and Jimmy in place suddenly dissipated, as if the shadow monster had forgotten that they were even there in the first place. The two shared a brief glance, and even briefer nod, before simultaneously rushing at the monster, but Robert quickly, and painfully, realised that they were too late. Time seemed to slow down around them as the same shadowy claw that had felled Jonesy pierced Bonzo straight through the heart before retracting with a sickening noise, leaving the drummer to collapse to the ground in a puddle of red._

_Bonzo was dead too._

_“Bonzo, no!” Robert heard Jimmy scream, and he found himself choking back a sob at the way his friend’s voice cracked slightly with grief. The guitarist stared hopelessly at Bonzo’s too still, lifeless body for a few moments, biting his bottom lip in a futile attempt to stop it from trembling, before finally breaking, turning around and running into Robert’s arms, starting to sob into the blonde’s shoulder._

_“Hey, Pagey,” Robert murmured, trying to hide the waver in his own voice, “it’s alright, let it out, I’ve got you.” Jimmy shook his head almost frantically, and the singer could feel him starting to tremble slightly. “How can it be alright, Percy?” the guitarist cried hysterically, “how the fuck can it be alright? In case you’ve forgotten, Jonesy and Bonzo are fucking d-dead, and that… **thing** is still on the loose! I’ve got to get rid of it, Percy, I have to! You’ve got to let me go!” Robert held Jimmy tightly as the guitarist struggled to get away, but he was altogether woefully unprepared for Jimmy full on punching him in the arm. Jimmy took advantage of the singer’s brief confusion, swiftly breaking away and sprinting towards the monster, holding the guitar that he’d always been so proud of and careful with like some kind of makeshift weapon._

_The shadow creature looked Jimmy dead in the eyes, still grinning wildly. Jimmy took one last shuddering breath, closing his eyes for half a moment to try and push back the sheer terror that was threatening to overpower him, before swinging back the guitar, and…_

_Robert could only watch in unconcealed horror and grief as those shadowy claws struck true once more and Jimmy fell to his knees with a dull thud, guitar discarded haphazardly at his side, hands coming up to only partially cover the huge gashes on his chest that the monster had just inflicted. The guitarist slowly turned his head to look at Robert, a small, sad smile on his face, and the singer was able to pinpoint the exact moment the light finally went out in Jimmy’s eyes before he slumped lifelessly to the ground, and Robert’s emotions were finally able to get the better of him._

_“Jimmy!” he half-screamed, sobs relentlessly wracking his body as he collapsed to his knees, hands clenched almost painfully tightly in his hair. “Oh god, Jimmy,” he whispered thickly to himself, “why did you do that, what am I supposed to do without you?”_

_The creature that had just ruthlessly taken his friend’s lives right in front of his eyes came drifting almost leisurely towards him, and the singer gulped before closing his eyes, waiting for those claws to take his life too. He heard the sound of the monster’s oversized claw slicing through the air towards him, and just as he was sure it was about to make contact with him, just as he was sure his life was about to come to an end…_

He jerked awake with a gasp, tear tracks on his face glistening in the sunlight, Jimmy’s name still lingering softly on his lips. Opposite him, Gene, the only one of the other three still awake, was watching him with a mix of concern and pity. “Wha-what happened?” Robert said with a yawn, stretching his arms high above his head in a half-hearted attempt to combat the inevitable aches that came with sleeping against a tree, “why are you looking at me like that, Gene?”

“You were having a nightmare, I think, Robert,” Gene said quietly, “it seemed like a pretty bad one too. You were practically screaming in your sleep.” Robert bit his lip softly, eyes cast down towards the ground. “What… what was I screaming about?” he whispered almost inaudibly, seeming visibly embarrassed about the whole situation.

“Someone named… Jimmy, I think? I’m not entirely sure, though, and there were definitely a couple of other names in there too…” Gene said softly, looking rather sympathetic, almost as if he’d gone through a similar thing, before his head tilted almost imperceptibly to one side. “Who’s Jimmy?” the bassist asked cautiously, scared to set Robert off crying again.

Robert sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He’d been dreading the moment he had to tell Gene, and the others, about his past, but at the same time, they deserved to know.

The singer opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a rather loud groan from Tommy, who had chosen that precise moment to wake up. “Mm… good morning,” the drummer breathed, before wincing slightly as the effects of sleeping the way he had started to make themselves known. “Remind me never to do that again, it hurts like a bitch,” he said with a smile, and Robert couldn’t help but smile too. Tommy’s happiness was just so… infectious, and the singer could see him being popular back on Earth – and not just because of the band he’d briefly mentioned. Tommy just seemed to be the kind of person that’s always fun to be around.

Tommy abruptly turned to the still-sleeping Izzy and poked him in the ribs, grinning. “There, we’re all awake now,” he laughed as the guitarist narrowed his eyes and glared at him before pointedly looking away. Gene rolled his eyes at the two of them before looking back at Robert. “So,” he said, “you were going to tell me - well, us now, I guess - about Jimmy?”

“Jimmy is… well, was, technically… my best friend. Like I said earlier, we were in a band together – in fact, I was the singer, and he was the guitarist,” Robert said shakily, “being in that band, it was the best time I ever had in my life. We were finally making it too, finally getting the recognition we’d dreamed of, when he died.”

Tommy’s eyes widened a little, the smile he seemed to have had on his face ever since Robert met him fading away. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, that’s awful,” he murmured, “but, if you don’t mind me asking… what happened?”

Robert grimaced a little, but obliged. “It was the same thing that brought me here… wherever here actually is,” he said softly, “he was slashed clean across the chest. I saw it happen. I saw the light go out in my best friend’s eyes, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.” The singer felt as if he was about to cry, but he held the tears back, letting them sparkle in his eyes like crystals.

Izzy gasped softly and bit his lip, leaning over and rubbing Robert’s shoulder softly to hopefully calm him down a little. “And what about the others,” Gene said cautiously, “Bonzo, I think it might have been? And… Jonesy, if I remember correctly?”

Robert nodded minutely. “Yeah,” he whispered thickly, “Bonzo and Jonesy. The drummer and bassist of my band. Hell, I’d even go as far as to call them, and Jimmy, my brothers.” He sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his hair. “I had to watch them both die too. I’m not quite sure what happened to Jonesy, I think his neck might have been broken, but Bonzo… Bonzo was stabbed right through the heart. Either way, my family is dead, and I’m never going to see them again,” the singer practically whimpered, before bursting into tears, burying his face in his hands. “I d-don’t know what to do with myself now that they’re gone!” he sobbed, voice cracking slightly as tears poured down his face like waterfalls.

Abruptly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and it didn’t take him long to realise that Tommy was the one who had hugged him. Neither Gene nor Izzy were quite as lanky as the drummer (at least, that’s what Robert assumed he was – he certainly seemed like one to the singer, anyways) as far as he could tell, plus Tommy had seemed to be the most… into hugging of his three new friends, if he could even call them that yet, so it wasn’t all that hard for him to figure out who it was.

Abruptly, Tommy pulled away, and Robert was able to turn around just in time to see his eyes narrow slightly. “Hang on, Robert,” he said almost gleefully, a smile spreading on his face, “you said you don’t know where you are, didn’t you?”

Robert shook his head slightly, and heard both Gene and Izzy sigh simultaneously in what could only be exasperation. “No,” he admitted softly, “I don’t, actually.” Tommy moved backwards a bit, throwing his arms out in what could only be a theatric manner, before speaking.

“Robert, dude, welcome,” he said with a laugh, “to Braemedall.”


End file.
